Broken Down
by LovelyBubbles07
Summary: Shadow/Rouge/Knuckles A story of finding true love, making decisions, and finding out happiness within self...true life events...as told by Rouge the Bat...Ch.3 R
1. Chapter 1

LovelyBubbles07- Ok since I've been off the map for a while I decided to let you guys check out this new concept story and tell me what you think. It's my first one with a triangle…Enjoy and updates on the regular stories delayed but coming soon!

First and last disclaimer, I don't own anything!!

_Believe that life can give you happiness, _

_Even through the mist of pain._

**Broken Down**

"It's OVER! I'm done with it, I just can't take it!"

Rouge's POV

I said those exact words and regretted it afterwards. I cried many rivers of tears in my bed. I complained to my friends asking them why it happened knowing that they wouldn't have an answer that would satisfy me. They called it'High school Heartbreak' although it should be 'Sweetheart'. I loathe those words that floated through my head and out my mouth; I despise myself for letting it consume me. I loved him so much and he abandoned me, because he too was hurting. It all started two years ago.

I was entering my last year of high school. Finally being a senior, I was excited about starting life in a whole new direction, the only thing was, and I had no one to share it with. Back then I had friends, I was pretty popular with the guys but none of them were worthy enough of my charm. Many I tried out for, let's say, a season. I had Vector take me to the senior prom and I dealt with Nack for a short period of time because of his 'short' comings. Even though Sonic wanted me secretly I couldn't afford to deal with the drama that Amy Rose would bring. Trust me that girl is anything but weak.

Random guys would always give me so much attention because of certain 'assets' as one could say, but my only real love was jewelry. Even so, those pretty rocks couldn't keep me warm at night, and I was tired of not having anybody to talk to other than mindless cackling. So sitting here in this computer classroom, I poked at one of the keyboards and sighed at the fact that they were slow almost dinosaur like PCs. Sitting up in my new blue jeans outfit that was decorated in my favorite symbol, pink hearts my eyes dart around the room for some fresh meat. Hell since I'm older than these clowns I might as well pick on them. Leaning over to the side to see behind the computer to the back table I saw someone.

He was different I give him that. This hedgehog looked like the blue hero, but he was black and red. He had on this black "bullet for my valentine" shirt on with some dark blue jeans. His quills had streaks of red in them and they were turn upward at the ends. His gloves were pure white but he had black cuffs with golden rings on them. But the most interesting thing about him was his shoes. I've never seen anything like them, they were sort of like jet shoes, and they were white, red, and black.

Yeah, really different kinda guy never noticed him before, must be a freshman. So I figure I should at least say hello.

"Um, excuse me?"

No answer.

"Hello?"

His eyes were close, was he sleeping? Ok I know he hears me, I'm starting to get irritated. No one and I mean no one ignores me. I'll show 'im.

"YO!"

Just then his eyes shot open. I nodded my head in accomplishment I knew that would get him. But as soon as I looked up at him, my resolve was shattered. I wouldn't be bothering him anymore. His cold and dark glare at me sent shivers up my spine and even though it scared me, his eyes drew me in. They were fiery amber color, bright and fierce. My breath caught in my throat as I stared deeply never wanting them to look away. However as soon as I started to drift away in them…

"Class! Take your seats its time for you to take your seats!"

Damn…guess we will find out another day…

**Its short cause its a preview...tell me what you think and I might just start this sucka...This story is based on true events in my life...**

**Poppin Out**

**-LovelyBubbles07**


	2. Chapter 2

LovelyBubbles07- this one is inspired by the song Amnesia by Cherish. This song should of came out a long time ago because I've felt this way lot during these first few chapters...so come into another installment…

_Believe that life can give you happiness, _

_Even through the mist of pain._

**Broken Down: Part II**

**_Rouge's POV_**

Listening to this song reminds me of how I felt when we broke up, my life fell apart on the inside and I tried to move on fast, but I could do it with out thinking about how good he made me feel. Going on the rebound I tried to move on, but it never worked. He had me the day I found out his name.  
Back then I always had a sexy flirty style. Pink and purple were my signature colors…every once and a while I would wear black, pink and white. Heh, everyone thought I was going for the punk Goth look. I suppose, but based on how that catsuit looked on me I suppose they couldn't tell which way I was going, I always look like a seductive vixen. Ah, now that is truly my style. However through every little wardrobe change I went through each week, his gaze never wavered. It was dark and haunting, but it never noticed me. There was no mistaking it, he was purposely ignoring me, I think?

I mean the signs were there, he would always come in, sit down in the same pale blue chair like everyone else. He would pull out his mp3 player, stick his white earphones in his ears and proceed to ignore everyone who said two words to him unless it was the teacher. But why? I asked the one person who seemed remotely close to him, Omega. Granted he is a robot, and I know this but he seems to be the only one that can speak to him other than the teacher and not get an icy look.

"He is an anomaly. Created by Dr. Gerald Robotnik. An android with a logical process sent to destroy mankind. It is only now that he has given up his ways but his confusion about his past still seems to haunt him. Nevertheless G.U.N as a sort of apology has helped him in terms of living quarters, money, and provisions, in order to survive."

Omega pretty much spelled everything out for me. I knew it would be hard to get close to someone who has been through so much crap, especially with dealing with Eggman, no one should have to work with that fat idiot. I just wanted to try; after all, he was the only guy that didn't instantly want to fondle me this year. So I decided to go on and try to talk to him early in the morning again, before anyone else could come in, and even though Omega said to be careful, I think I will be fine. I mean its not like he has killed anyone, right?

Today I decided to wear the catsuit. Adjusting the pink heart was hard, any wrong move and it would be bats gone wild in the school. I remember that morning when I looked in the mirror I thought, _"He can't resist this, no one can." _I was heavily confident, hell I was borderline cocky, I knew he would want to say something to me today and it would be just my luck that he would.

Ms. Owl came into class quickly and instantly started talking, "Class, today I would like you to pick partners for this assignment. In your teams of two, you will create a business opportunity worksheet for us. This task will be the first step to your final project due in December where you will dress in business attire present a new business that sells something of your choosing and a business plan for two years. All we will learn in this class will be in this project so pay attention and make sure you get all your terms down. You may choose your partners…Now!"

This wasn't one my strong points, I mean to be honest, I have a great personality, but people don't relate to me as much as I wanted. I mean, I'm the anti-hero type. I'm popular and yet isolated, isn't that an odd thing? So I'm looking around the room as everyone bustled around, and the only one that doesn't seem to interested in finding someone is, you guessed it, him. I continued to sit and tap at my computer as people went to find their best friends to work with and the guys huddled up in the back.

Finally the noise started to die down. I tried to steal a look over to see what if he was still ignoring the world and I saw that his chair was empty._ "Hmm, wonder where he went?"_ I sat back lifting my eyes to the ceiling and my aquamarine met fiery amber once again. Almost jumping out of my skin, I turned to face him behind me. He stood with a regal look to him; I wondered what he was going to say or rather what he was about to do. He bent down to my ear and whispered to me, "I need a partner, do you need one?" I shook my head in agreement and in total shock. His voice smooth like silk, deep and alluring, I couldn't help be want to throw myself at him, but I knew my conscience wouldn't let me.

"Ok then, I'll be your partner." He said simply and sat beside me. My body tingled as a wave of his cologne swept passed my sensitive nose. He sat down beside me, one earphone still in his ear, a small USB drive in hand. Regaining my composure and sass I decided to turn on the charm right away. "Hey," I said leaning forward towards him, breasts in full view, "I never got your name, lover boy." Smirking at my comment his gaze suddenly turned colder as he leaned forward to me. "I didn't come here to entertain you, just needed a partner," my reaction of insult seemed to please him, he then continued, "However, since I need this grade I might as well give it to you to write down. The name is Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog."

My heart seemed to stop for that instant. Even though I didn't know it then, that name would be called in anger, frustration, love and pure ecstasy. But most of all, that name would be said in longing and through depression. His name would forever be etched into my soul, the only one to push me to my breaking point and make me crave for more. As I sat there, he sat back to analyze me. Probably thinking of what kind of lewd comment to say to make me feel like shit, no doubt. Although the way that he smirked evilly sort of played a different tune to my assumption as he spoke again, "So…what is your name, seductress?"

"Rouge the Bat." He grabbed my hand in his gloved one and looked at them, "Well then…nice to meet my stalker." Taken aback by his comment I snatch my hand away. "Oh what? You thought I didn't know that you were looking at me from across the room everyday. How naïve." He said as he sat back in his chair lazily humming a tune. Partially I wanted to ask what he was humming, but them the other half of me was furious that he was trying to get inside my head. I had to admit… he won that day.

Thinking about it now though, as I sit here with my new found love interest maybe that day needed to be important, learning his name. So I could be able to let it go for another. This new one, he treats me with respect. He is always there when I need him and he never only thinks about himself. He is the perfect protector and he's always been self-sufficient on his own. I hope to one day complement him, but in the back of my ever calculating mind I wonder if a new life would be better than going back to the good ole days. I toss this fact up everyday since that Monday in May and a year and some months have passed since that faithful day I said those awful words.

I keep wondering did I make the right decision?

**Yo guys don't got much to say, Lovers the ones that review! Kitsune Disciple and Silver Sheilds! Awesome...eat some cake...hoping for internet and new job!! Peace see ya next month for this story...**

**Poppin' Out**

**LovelyBubbles07**


	3. Chapter 3

**LovelyBubbles07- **Well its been a while since I've updated anything but I figured that I would start off my return to fan fiction by updating and finishing this story arc before doing a new story that is kinda of like this one...except a lot more intense...I hope that I can juggle it all. Its extremely short...and all the chapters will be from now on, unless I get more time I guess.

Disclaimer...I don't own shit...and yeah...since its been a while I don't really remember who reviewed and such so I'm sorry guys...I will get back to you OK?

_Believe that life can give you happiness,_

_Even through the mist of pain, _

**Broken Down :Part III**

**Mic Check**

_**Rouge's POV**_

There are many reasons why I think I should have kept to myself. I had to focus on getting good grades. Graduation, newspaper club, my acting troupe, are all some examples of the things I could have focused on. But I knew my true goal, which was to have a date for the Prom, one that I wanted to trust and possibly have a night to remember. I looked over to Shadow as I typed the rest of our draft business plan. I also wanted to love him, to let him feel love. He seemed so closed in and cold, only responding to Omega, and even that was a chance experience to behold. Also, the feelings in my heart, emptiness. There was something I wanted to fill, inside of my soul. That yearning reached out for him. I never knew if he noticed, but I kept hope alive that he was interested.

"Done. There we go, a full business draft for 'Plug in'. I really think that everyone will like the idea of a new type of game and electronic store."

Shadow grunted in acknowledgment and then stood to look over my shoulder, surveying all that I had written in my notes.

"Everything seems to be in order," he yawned and looked at me, "I've already gotten the presentation and figures done."

I nodded and watched him sit back down, hoping he didn't notice the blush that found its way to my cheeks from the close contact. I immediately stumbled over my words, "I uh...oh yeah your right, guess that means we have to rest of the period to ourselves." He crossed his arms and then frowned, "What should we do?"

A rush of lewd and possibly perverted thoughts went into my head at that moment and I giggled to myself.

"What's so funny Rouge?" he leaned in, a smirk threatening to tease his lips. My breath caught in my throat as I tried hard to keep myself from spilling the beans about my thoughts. Looking away and waving him off, I feel his gloved hand catch my own and I look back to him.

"Rouge, what are you doing this Friday?" he asked.

That Thursday night was the longest night ever. That Friday morning was the longest morning. I couldn't believe through the days that we worked together that he was actually interested in going out with me! Shadow was quite mysterious, but I suppose through the days I stayed around him, I had actually grown on him. I picked out the cutest outfit I could find. I washed and curled my platinum hair into cute flips. It's still summer, so I didn't wear too much makeup. He told me that he would meet me at the bus stop. I flew down there, fast and ready. Checking my jewelry and adjusting the "girls" , I made my way to the stop and watched him get dropped off. He walked towards me, his simple white shirt and blue jeans seemed to fit him perfectly.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked politely. He did look me up and down and then nodded. "You look very nice.." I almost squealed like a fangirl. Regaining my style and charm, I waved it off and then replied, "And you look handsome as well. Nice job cleaning up the "emo" look." He smirked and walked ahead, "Why thanks." He said dryly, "Nice job cleaning up the slutty look."

Pouting I pushed him playfully. "Oh hah hah, Shadow's a comedian." Shadow smirked before turning to face me directly. I stopped startled by his sudden move. Shadow cupped his hand to my cheek briefly before whispering in my ear, "Don't underestimate me..."

Anyone else who would have heard that, would immediately think that he's being a dick. But I knew better, it was more of a challenge than anything. This response would be the start of a long battle of kinky truth or dare between us. But even he knows, on this day...I won.

We arrived at the movies, half past 7 o' clock. Walking to the theater, we were going to see this new movie with a group of teenagers that could do magic. I then started on that day, the keeping of movie stubs. I have so many of them now, that I keep them in a box in my room. Bittersweet memories it now holds, but I will never forget them, or let them be destroyed.

He put his arm around my shoulder, as if I was already his own. When we went to eat I had already had him riled up. Talking about my secret fantasies, my experiences with sex, asking him questions about his. He told me, and all the while I could feel the evident tension between us. About half way into the movie, we were lost in each others mouths, tasting and searching for sensitive areas. It was fast, how this date progressed, and ultimately the the relationship. However, being young and stupid, we didn't care.

Pulling away from him and looking around, the screening room was empty. We had played truth or dare, I watched him run around with only his boxers on. He watched me run around with my top off. We really didn't care if we were seen, only that we have fun. The lights were still off. I had dared him to stay still and remain silent. Shadow did as he was told, but I knew he wouldn't be prepared for what I was about to do.

All my life, I've dreamed about meeting the perfect man to save me from my troubled life. To bring a sense of normality to my mind and to help me find my way out of the darkness. I thought that the only way to keep a man is to enticing him through carnal desire. Being older I now know better, thanks to the love I've found now. Although, then I really thought that this is how I could get him to stay with me forever.

My fingers found the zipper of his jeans, and pulled it down slowly, watching him look at me with a confused look. I slowly pulled his jeans and boxers down half way to his knees. He watched in awe and passion as I slowly rubbed my hands up his thighs, slowly caressing in between his legs. I found a rather large instrument of lust, pulsing with blood. It would have been an understatement to say that he was well-endowed. His bell-shaped head and wide diameter stretched my jaws wide, I slid him inside my mouth quickly, looking around to see if anyone noticed. Seeing that the coast was clear, I started out on a steady pace, licking each vein and making sure to carefully map out every detail of his rod. I slobbered and moaned quietly while he muttered under his breath, concentration evident in his dampen brow. He looked into my eyes, hazed with lust and need. I sped up, wanting to end his torture, time was running out. I heard the climax of the movie, the words of the males as the were ending the movie. I didn't have much time to draw it out anymore, I bobbled faster giving him my all, he grabbed a fist full of my hair. A jolt and a sudden pull, he quickly leaned over to the side. I watched and wiped my lips as his white squirts of cum landed on the black linoleum. He panted and I looked at him with a wide grin. "You can speak..." I whispered quietly.

"Why did you give me a mic check?" He asked as we walked out the theater. I shrugged and looked at him, "Wait, what's a mic check?" He motioned to his groin and I nodded. "Ah, well...I don't know. I just wanted to," I looked at him and smiled, "I don't do that to most guys, but I really like you." He motioned to an SUV in the parking lot, a man in a suit nodded and drove up to meet us. Shadow glanced over to me, "I'll give you a ride home." As we got in the back seat, he reached over to kiss me one last time before saying, "I like you too." After that, we held hands and I smiled. We rode in silence back home.

It should have been a warning sign. If I knew then, half of what I know now, I would be so much better off. Shadow really didn't like me for me, even though I thought the days we spent in class together were for that, he rather liked me for what I could do. We were both trying to fill the void in our hearts with something, but lust begets nothing but sorrow and pain. I fooled myself on that day into believing that what we had was real. But I suppose I had many chances to find out the truth.

**Yeah...so...review if you'd wish...**

**Poppin' Out**

**-LovelyBubbles07  
**


End file.
